Betrayal and Forgiveness  Lily and James's Story
by FreakieBella
Summary: Lily has had the worst day of her short life. The ultimate betrayal by a friend anger at the most arrogant toerag in the school. Set at Hogwarts, end of fifth year.
1. Chapter 1

**Betrayal and Forgiveness**

Disclaimer: I have merely borrowed these characters for the purpose of writing this story. The characters and part of the text below belong to JK Rowling.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Betrayal**

It had definitely been the worst day of her life, she thought as she muttered the password to the Fat Lady and entered the Gryffindor Common Room. Lily headed straight for the girls dormitory and flung herself onto her bed, tears welling in her eyes again. She wiped at them angrily, she was sick of the boys at Hogwarts. Severus, for being the worst best friend ever, Potter for bringing out the worst in him.

She wouldn't be friends with Sev again, not after today's incident out at the lake. It was unforgivable, calling her a Mudblood and he had made it clear what her really thought of their friendship. It hurt, really hurt when she thought of all the times she had defended him, been his friend when she was ridiculed for it. No one could understand why she was his friend. Lily sighed as tears escaped, as she acknowledged that he had changed a lot this year although it had started earlier than that. He now seemed far too interested in Dark Magic and he had been muttering for a while about the logic You-Know-Who was proclaiming.

His Slytherin housemates also left something to be desired and she had told him, begged him even, to keep away from them. She didn't trust them, especially after hearing that two students had ended up in the infirmary last week after they had supposedly cut themselves in the bathroom. Neither of the students remembered cutting themselves or even why they had been in the bathroom to start with. Dumbledore was worried, she and the other students could see it. Obviously the teachers hadn't found out who had hurt these students, there hadn't been any news of students being expelled from Hogwarts.

Lily heard some girls coming up the stairs and felt her cheeks grow hot as she wondered who at the school didn't know about the lake incident. She hastily closed the curtains around her bed with her wand so she couldn't be seen. She was so humiliated by it all and furious as well. Potter and his arrogant friends had gone out of their way to embarrass Sev in front of as many people as possible and she had been caught in the crossfire.

As she dressed for bed, she plotted what she could do to them tomorrow as she lay there fuming. Perhaps she could cover them with boils, or maybe she could cover them all with a rash to make them impossibly itchy, although attacking them with bats had its merits too. She would have to teach that imbecile toerag Potter a thing about discretion.

"Err, Lily, are you there?" came the quiet voice of her friend Mary.

"I'm here Mary," she replied, wiping her face with her sleeve and hoping she didn't look all red and swollen from crying. She used her wand to open the curtains and looked out at her friend.

"It's just that Snape is down by the entrance to the Common Room. He said that he wants to talk to you."

"Tell him to go away."

"Well, I did that already. Actually it wasn't just me... Anyway, he said he is going to camp there until he has seen you, so you probably should go and talk to him before he gets cursed by... well you know."

Lily ground her teeth together in annoyance. "Fine, I'll go and speak with him."

She got off the bed, threw on her dressing gown and headed to the bathroom. There was no way to hide that fact that she had been crying, her eyes were all red and glassy. She threw water over her face and decided that Sev should see what he did, and with a deep breath, walked towards the stairs.

Lily found him seated outside the entrance, just as Mary had promised.

"I'm so sorry, Lily," Severus said in a whisper as he looked up and saw her standing in front of her.

"I don't care."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not interested."

"I'm sorry!"

"Save your breath. I only came out because Mary told me you were threatening to sleep here."

"I was. I would have done. I never meant to call you a Mudblood, it just –"

"Slipped out? It's too late. I've made excuses for you for years. None of my friends can understand why I even talk to you. You and your precious little Death Eater Friends – you see, you don't even deny it! You don't even deny that's what you're all aiming to be! You can't wait to join You-Know-Who, can you?"

Lily watched him open his mouth, but nothing came out. No denials, she felt a twist in her stomach. "I can't pretend anymore. You've chosen your way, I've chosen mine."

"No – listen, I didn't mean –"

"- to call me a Mudblood? But you call everyone of my birth Mudblood, Severus. Why should I be any different?" She watched him try to come up with something more to say, but she had had enough of it. She tossed him a contemptuous look and climbed back through the portrait hole.

She was close to tears again as she walked rather blindly towards the stairs that would take her back to the dorm, when two strong male arms caught her and held her in her place. She looked up angrily and almost burst when she saw who was holding her. "Potter," she hissed, "get the hell out of my way, right now!"

"Sorry Lily, but I can't do that," he replied.

"Get your hands off me," she said and wrenched herself away. He let her go but stepped towards her, blocking her escape.

"Just let me..."

"I don't want to talk to you," she choked, "get lost." It was too late; the tears that had threatened now tumbled down her face with a vengeance, making Lily even madder that James Potter was standing in her way.

"Please Lily, I am sorry about today. I am sorry you have lost a friend, even if it was Sniv... err Snape."

"You couldn't care less," Lily yelled, wiping at her face with the sleeve of her gown.

"I don't care about Snape, that's true, but I do care about you."

"Well you have a funny way of showing it. Now get out of my way before I hex you." She pulled out her wand to show that she wasn't kidding.

James held up his hand in surrender, "Okay, I am backing away, but please believe me when I tell you that I am sorry that this happened the way it did. We did have a reason you know."

Lily ignored this last comment and rushed towards her room. She threw herself back on her bed and closed the curtains and grabbed some tissues to mop up the tears. Potter and his friends had never needed a reason to humiliate others before, she thought angrily. No doubt this latest stunt was just their way of showing off again, It's just that someone else got caught up in it all.

She lay on her bed listening to the sounds of the other girls getting ready for bed. "Lily, if you need to talk, I'm here," Mary said quietly from the other side of the curtain.

"Thanks, but not now," Lily whispered back. She lay there for a long while before drifting into a fitful sleep with bad dreams, full of students getting hurt while others in dark masks stood around laughing at them.

* * *

"I still can't believe that weasel called Lily a Mudblood!" James said as he stormed around the boys dorm. Sirius and Remus watched him pace up and down, kicking at anything that happened to be on the floor in his path.

"Did you speak to Lily?" Remus asked.

James nodded and sat with a thud on the chest at the end of his bed. "It didn't go well - I think she really hates me." He put his head in his hands and said "I think I have really and truly blown it with her now." Tears welled in his eyes, "Damn Snape and all his cronies. She wouldn't even let me explain."

"James, perhaps you are just going to have to give Lily sometime to calm down. She is obviously upset about what Snape said to her so she isn't going to feel very charitable with you now, is she?"

"I don't think she will even talk to me Sirius."

"Well, we'll just have to go down to breakfast tomorrow and test the air. Then we can try and come up with a plan, right boys?"

"Sure Sirius. It will be okay James, you'll see," said Peter.

James sighed and fell back on his bed. "Okay, we'll 'test' the air tomorrow. I am sure it will be full of poison though," he finished with a sigh.

"That's the spirit," teased Sirius. "I always appreciate that sort of optimism."

James found a pillow and threw it at him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A Gamble Pays Off**

When James woke the following morning, he couldn't hear the sounds of the others. He peeked out from the curtains surrounding his bed and saw that Sirius and Remus's beds were empty. Peter Pettigrew was still snoring lightly behind his curtains. James got out of bed and wondered over to Sirius's trunk left at the end of his bed. He used to wand to open the chest and rummaged around until he found the Marauder's Map.

He sat back on his bed, tapped the map with his wand and said "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." The map appeared, filling in all the rooms and corridors of Hogwarts. James looked at the Great Hall, trying to find his friends at breakfast. He found them sitting together and then tried to locate Lily. He found her in the library, sitting in a corner, away from everyone. James tapped on the map and said, "Mischief managed," and watched the parchment wipe itself clean. Perhaps this was the opportunity he needed, he mused.

He jumped up and raced to the shower and threw on some clothes in record time. He hastily pushed his hand through his hair and grabbed the map and his wand. Just as he was about to leave however, he had an idea. He opened his trunk and took out his cloak. Not just any cloak, an invisibility cloak, handed to him by his father.

"I used this at school, getting into all sorts of mischief," his father laughed as James unwrapped it Christmas morning last year. "I thought it was about time I handed it on to you. It is a family heirloom, so don't loose it, whatever you do."

James tucked the cloak under his arm and left the dorm, noticing that Peter was still snoring. He exited through the portrait hole and ducked into an empty corner. He threw the cloak over himself and pulled out the map. He saw that Lily was leaving the library and decided to follow. He thought that he would observe her first, "test the air" as Sirius had suggested, then try and pick his moment. He followed her progress on the map and matched it, walking as quickly as he could past a bunch of second year students heading back to their houses from breakfast. She was walking towards the main entrance, perhaps off for a walk. Perfect chance to talk to her, he thought. He walked past the colourful banners announcing the End of Year Ball next week and the notices about today Quidditch final. James had already asked Lily to the Ball and got the expected "No" two weeks ago. He still hadn't gotten around to asking anyone else.

He caught up with her as she walked rather aimlessly around the castle. He heard voices behind him and watched Lily turn around, then quickly duck behind a couple of large stones. She clearly didn't want to be discovered. James chewed on the bottom of his lip as he wondered whether approaching her now was a good idea. He wasn't paying attention and was suddenly aware of the students about to run into him on the path. He quickly moved aside, hidden under the cloak and let them walk past unheeded. He waited for a minute to see if Lily would re-emerge and when she didn't, he decided to see what she was doing.

She was seated at the base of a large stone, staring out over the grounds, quite protected from someone view from the path. He watched her from under the cloak and tried to decide what to do – whether to head back or to talk to her. She looked calm he decided and she didn't have her wand in her hand ready to zap him, so he decided that he would try and talk to her. He quietly moved out of view to remove the cloak, no point freaking her out before he had even started talking, and stuffed it under his arm. He walked back to the spot, keeping his wand at the ready in case she tried to hex him.

She didn't notice him at first, it wasn't until he stepped closer that she looked up, startled. Then her expression turned from surprise to anger in a heartbeat. "What are you doing here?" she demanded.

"Hoping to talk and have you listen for just a few minutes?"

"I don't want to talk to you. Ever!"

"I know. I am sorry about that. But you really need to hear what I have to say Li... I mean Evans. Please just give me a couple of minutes to hear me out, then you can... Well you can hex me if you must."

James held his breath and watched as Lily's clenched her jaw and looked away, but he was relieved to see that she didn't pull out her wand just yet. She remained seated but he wasn't sure for how long so he took a deep breath and started talking.

"Did you hear about the students who got cut last week?"

Lily nodded her head but kept her eyes on the surrounding landscape.

"Well Sirius was up in the Infirmary two days ago, he had burnt himself in potions. Anyway he overheard Professor Dumbledore talking to Madam Pomfrey about the students who were injured. She was worried because the cuts weren't healing properly. She was telling him that she had received an owl reply from St Mungo's. Apparently she had asked them if they could help her with a remedy. She told Dumbledore that they said they couldn't help, but it wasn't the first case they had heard of. Dumbledore gave her a couple of suggestions and then said that he was going to talk to some of the students. He mentioned Snape, along with some of his friends, including Avery. Snape is going down the wrong path, Lily. I know I haven't been nice to him over the years, but seriously, this is bad. Either he is involved or his friends are, in something really Dark. You need to know this Evans, he is not someone you should be friends with."

"I don't think I need you to tell me who I should be friends with Potter," she said. A shadow fell over her face as she quietly said, "As it happens, I don't think I will be friends with Sev... I mean Snape anymore anyway. It is unforgivable to call someone a..." she didn't finish the sentence.

James felt his shoulders relax, "I really am sorry that you have lost a friend, you know. Can't say I was a fan of your selection of Snape as a friend..."

"Sev was the reason I knew about Magic, before I got the letter from Hogwarts," Lily murmured quietly. A tear slowly dripped down her cheek as she looked down and picked some grass from in front of her.

James frowned and thought about sitting down opposite Lily. He didn't know how Snape and Lily had become friends - he thought it was just a case of Lily defending the weasel when Sirius and James had first run in to him on the Hogwarts Express.

"I didn't realise what I could do was Magic," she explained, talking more to herself than the boy standing there. "He saw me, with my sister, in the playground. He came over and told me he knew what I could do. He had been watching me for a while, you see. He didn't have a happy family environment. I think he was lonely." She wiped at her face with her sleeve.

"I'm sure you were a really good friend to him," James said gently, sitting down cautiously. He reached into his back pocket for a clean hanky and held it tentatively out to Lily.

She took it and wiped her eyes, "I was a good friend to him and that day, when you and your friends laughed at him on the train... well I guess you didn't know how much going to Hogwarts meant to him. I was very angry at you all for being so shallow."

"Mmm, I remember. I guess we were just stupid kids, but we were right about him."

"I often wonder about that though," Lily said. She looked right at James, almost staring into his soul, "I wonder if he had been accepted by friends like you and Sirius, would he have been so interested in the Darker side of Magic. I wonder if some of his interest in Dark Magic is because you constantly gave him such a hard time."

James felt like she had punched him in the stomach. He had never thought about Snape like that. He and Sirius had been so popular and so happy with their place at the school that he hadn't really thought about what effect his actions might have had on other students.

"I don't know what to say to that," he said quietly, looking down, feeling a little ashamed. "Perhaps you are right, but at the end of the day, he did still look at you yesterday and call you... well that awful name."

"I know and I told him last night that it is over – that I can't be friends with him anymore."

James sighed a breath of relief. He was glad she didn't want to see that slimy toad again. Now he just had to get her to forgive him and things would be up. His stomach rumbled and he remembered he had skipped breakfast.

"Lily, I need to get some breakfast. My tummy is rumbling," he said a little sheepishly. "Do you want to come back with me to the castle?"

"No, I think I will stay out here for a while longer."

"Sure, okay. As long as you're okay?"

"I'll be fine Potter," she said a little drily.

"Great, okay. Um," he said, stalling his departure. "So are you coming to the Quidditch match later today?"

"I'm not sure I am really in the mood."

"Well it is the final and Gryffindor need as many people as possible to cheer us on. If we win, we'll take the Quidditch Cup."

Lily rolled her eyes, "I'm sure you will have enough fans holding their breath to watch you all play without me being there."

"Oh, come on Evans, show your house spirit."

"You won't even know if I am there or not!"

Of course I'll know," he said, rolling his eyes. When didn't he know Lily was around? "What if I say pretty please? Then will you come?"

"Oh for heaven's sake, all right, just to stop you talking about it."

A huge smile broke out on James' face. "Great, well if you're sure you don't want to come back from some breakfast?" Lily shook her head. "Okay, then, see you at the game. And don't be late; you won't want to miss the start."

"Let me guess - more pranks?" Lily shook her head; she couldn't believe she had let herself be talked into going. "Try not to get hit by too many bludgers," she called out as he walked away. "You need all the brain cells you've got."

"Oh, I'm hurt!" James replied, but he laughed and walked away with one last grin in her direction.

James walked towards the school entrance in a bit of a haze. He couldn't believe it. Not only had Lily not tried to hex him, but she had actually made a joke. He tried to erase the goofy grin from his face as he walked towards the Great Hall, but failed miserably. He couldn't help it, he was just too happy.

The Great Hall was empty by the time he got to the door and he realised he had missed breakfast. A hunting trip to the kitchen was in order. He waited until there was no one around and slipped on the invisibility cloak and headed towards the stairs that would lead him down to the kitchen. He and the other Marauders had found the passage one night when they had missed dinner. They had been cleaning the potions lab as part of their detention for a prank gone awry. Today there were only a few house elves in the kitchen and he looked around to see one he knew.

"Master James, would you like something to eat?" asked Mopet, a house elf James had seen in the kitchen before.

"Yes actually, I missed breakfast and have a big game today. Can I get a plate of buns or something that I can take up to the dorm?"

Mopet filled a plate to overflowing and handed it to James. He wasn't going to be able to eat this one his own, but he had a feeling he was going to be interrogated by his friends when he got back to the dorm so he would have plenty to share.

"Thanks Mopet, see you later."

"Bye-bye Master James. Good luck today."

He ducked back under the cloak and hurried back to the Gryffindor dorms. He was correct in thinking he was going to be interrogated. The moment he stepped through the portrait hole, Sirius spotted him. "Prongs, where the devil have you been?"

His friends were seated in front of the fireplace and there were other Gryffindor students around. He didn't feel like having everyone in the house know what had happened between him and Lily that morning. James shook his head and pointed to a quiet corner with a couple of chairs and a coffee table. Sirius, joined by both Remus and Peter, moved from the centre of the room and grabbed a bun off the plate James was carrying.

"So, what gives?" Sirius demanded. "What happened to the "test the air" theory we spoke of last night. Remus and I waited for you at breakfast, but you didn't turn up, and Lily left as we got there, so we didn't get a chance to see whether she was going talk to us or not."

"Actually, that's where I have been. With Lily, I mean."

"What?"

James stuffed a bun in his mouth as he nodded his head. "I know, can you believe it?" he exclaimed with a full mouth.

"But she didn't hex you? Or are you not yourself?" Remus asked, looking worried.

"No, she didn't hex me. I was half expecting it, but we talked and I think she is okay. I even got her to agree to come to the match today."

"Okay, full version of your conversation and events leading up to it, now!" Sirius demanded. The other two nodded excitedly and lent in to hear the story. James explained the mornings happenings while trying to get at least three of the breakfast buns before his friends could beat him to the punch.

"I just can't believe it. She actually let you flirt with her and she didn't turn you down or squash you like a bug?" Sirius looked mystified and shook his head.

"I know, I can't believe it either. Lily Evans is going to be my date for the End of Year Ball next week. You just wait and see!"

* * *

**Hope you find it believable that Lily could change her mind that quickly - I figure everything is changeable at 16 years of age!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Dragons and a Midnight Snack**

As the colourful and noisy crowd around her grew and the sky grew dark, Lily wondered for the hundredth time if this wasn't a massive mistake. She felt like everyone's eyes were on her after yesterday's episode. She pulled her hair out of its pony tail so it would hide her face.

"Lily, wait up," called Mary from behind her. "I haven't seen you all day, wasn't sure you were coming to the game."

"I wasn't, but I kind of got talked into it."

"By whom?"

Lily sighed and looked embarrassed. "Don't say anything, okay?" Mary nodded, eyes wide, "It was Potter."

"Potter? As in James Potter? As in the biggest toerag in England?"

Lily sighed again, "The one and only."

"What on earth happened between today and yesterday?"

The two girls had arrived at the Quidditch stands and started to walk up surrounded by members of their house. "We'll talk about it later, okay?" Lily said as she looked around. She wasn't keen on everyone hearing what had happened.

"Sure, but I want details."

The two girls found some seats in the fourth row and took their places. The playing area and the stands shone with the bright lights that had been set up for the night game. The seats in front of them were reserved by gold and red scarves but were currently unoccupied. The gold and red Gryffindor colours interspersed by the blue and bronze of Ravenclaw, fluttered on flags around the ground. It appeared as though all the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw students where there, along with those from Gryffindor. There were very few from Slytherin present. Lily looked around worriedly, in case Severus was around but breathed a sigh of relief when she couldn't see his face in the small crowd of green and black scarves.

Mary pulled out some sweets she had purchased at Hogesmead a few weeks ago and passed the bag to Lily. She popped on in her mouth and was a little relieved to get one that was strawberry flavoured. Just as she was watching Master Reid, the Quidditch Master come out to the field with the Quidditch balls, three boys took their seats in front of her. She groaned internally - Black, Pettigrew and Lupin sat down. They were obviously planning something, not only had she had the warning from Ja... Potter, she corrected herself, but from their expressions, they were clearly up to no good.

She wondered if she should say something, but just at that moment, the two teams emerged from their tents and everyone started cheering. Lily found her eyes drawn to James, standing at the head of the team, as Captain. He actually was reasonably good looking, she admitted to herself, and he did carry himself well. She felt her cheeks warm and averted her gaze.

She was saved from her rather embarrassing thoughts when the Headmaster stood up. Dumbledore put his wand to his throat to amplify his voice and said, "Welcome everyone to the final of the Quidditch season. Playing today are our leading two teams, Gryffindor," he had to pause as an enormous cheer erupted, "and Ravenclaw." Another cheer went up from the Ravenclaw students, but before Dumbledore could continue, there were two large bangs from outside the ground and the students looked around, puzzled at the interruption.

Lily could have told them who was responsible. Remus and Sirius stood in front of her with the wands out and they were both muttering some sort of incantation. Just as she was about to poke them on the shoulder, two enormous and colourful clouds rose from the ground.

They formed into the shapes of dragons, one in gold and red and one in blue and bronze. The crowd cheered at the beautiful creatures and watched them as they slowly circled above their heads. Suddenly there was a change. The Ravenclaw coloured dragon seemed to move faster in response to the increased speed of the Gryffindor dragon in pursuit. The Ravenclaw dragon zipped over heads and around towers, followed by the other, but to no avail, the Gryffindor dragon was going to catch it. The stunning gold and red dragon opened its large mouth and swallowed its rival, and then after another lap of the stands, it dispersed. The Gryffindor students went crazy and started chanting, "Gryffindor, Gryffindor..."

The Ravenclaw students good spiritedly booed their rivals but it seemed that everyone in the stands wore a big grin. "Great stunt," Lily whispered to Remus, impressed by the magic. He turned and gave her an enormous grin, before turning back to the ground.

"Thank you for that exciting opening," said Dumbledore with a smile, "and now let the game commence."

Another roar from the crowd and Master Reid released the Bludgers followed by the Snitch. All of the players pushed off on their broomsticks and took to the sky. The voice of Aaron Gray could be heard over the crowd, giving a blow by blow accounting of the game. "Eric O'Connor, Seeker for Ravenclaw, has been the most successful Seeker this year. James Potter has missed just the one Snitch to O'Connor at their last encounter. Who will be victorious this time?"

Lily had to concentrate on breathing as the pace of the game sped up. She noticed that both O'Connor and James were sitting up above the main action, on the lookout for the Golden Snitch, although as she looked at James, she realised that he was actually looking at her. She blushed again and dropped her eyes.

She heard Mary draw in a breath and she whispered, "I can't believe it. You just blushed when you caught James looking at you."

"Did not!"

"Sure you did," laughed her friend.

Lily ignored Mary and turned back to the game. An hour quickly passed and the score was 120 to 90, Gryffindor in the lead when she saw one of the Ravenclaw Beaters send the Bludger up into the air and looked at its target and realised that it was James. Fortunately he wasn't looking at her this time and moved his stick easily out of the way. Then she heard Aaron yell, "O'Connor has taken a dive, it appears he has spotted the Snitch. Potter is following, but he might be too late."

Lily held her breath as she watched the two Seekers race towards the ground only to pull up at the last moment. James suddenly veered to the left and left O'Connor in his wake. He was reaching out as if to grab the snitch when he was belted on the arm by a Bludger and he seemed to pull out of the chase, but after a shake of the arm, he was off again and a few seconds later, he had the Snitch in his outstretched hand.

The crowd when bananas, Lily with them, screaming and cheering. She looked a little anxiously when James set down and Master Reid took his arm, but it didn't seem too bad as they didn't call Madam Pomfrey on the field. She saw him look up at the stands and give a wave, but she assumed this was for the three sitting in front of her, Sirius jumping up and down and hugging Remus and Peter. Slowly the crowd began to disperse and head back to the Common Rooms.

"Come on Lily, let's go."

"Coming, I'm coming."

The two girls got to the bottom of the stairs and walked back to the school. "So, come on, tell me all, I am dying to know what is going on with you and James Potter."

Lily rolled her eyes but knew that it was better to get it over and said quickly, otherwise Mary would be pestering her until she did. She quietly outlined the morning's conversation and James' request that she come to the match.

"So, what are you going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you have finally thawed out where James is concerned and you came to watch him play."

"I didn't come to watch him, just to watch the match!"

"Sure Lily, whatever... All I am saying is that James is not going to take no for an answer now."

Lily bit her lip, she hadn't thought about that... James' had been asking her out one a week for the last couple of years now and she had always said no. What would she say now if he asked her out? She decided not to think about it and just enjoy the night.

By the time Mary and Lily walked into the Common Room, the party was in full swing. James Potter was standing on a table being cheered by all around and the music was turned up loud. Mary started to move towards the group but Lily held back. "You go on," she told her friend.

Lily looked over at a small corner in the room that was unoccupied and made her way over there. The house elves had obviously been and laid out some supper for everyone but Lily just took a drink and sat down to watch the frivolities.

"Hey, you aren't joining in the party," a familiar voice said.

Lily looked up to see James standing a little too close for comfort. "Well, I think I just need to rest my vocal cords for a while. Don't let me stop you."

"Don't mind stepping out of the limelight for a bit," he laughed. He sat down opposite her and looked back at his friends antics. Sirius was dancing with a fourth year girl and Remus was talking to a couple of the Quidditch team. "So what did you think?"

"Of what?" Lily replied innocently.

"Witch!"

"I know. I am a very good one too," she replied smugly.

James grinned, "The Dragon was pretty fantastic, didn't you think?"

"Who's idea was it?" Lily asked, neatly avoiding the question.

"Well it was mine and Sirius'. We heard of something similar at the Quidditch World Cup a few years ago, so we thought we would have a go. It was actually pretty tricky magic. Luckily we have Remus in our midst to get the details right."

Lily laughed, "It actually was rather brilliant." James beamed.

"Oi Prongs, what are you doing over there and not here in the middle of the party?" called Sirius.

"Excuse me for a minute. I have to go and kill him," James said as he started to get up.

Lily laughed, "Don't kill him, just set a flock of bats on him."

"Was this what you thought of doing to me?" James asked, looking a little worried but sitting down again.

"Actually it was one of a rather long list of things I thought of last night. I guess you were just lucky I didn't have my list with me this morning."

"I am beginning to realise that," James responded, leaning a little closer. "Evans, err, do you mind if I call you Lily?"

Lily felt her heart skip a beat. "Sure, that would be fine. It is my name after all."

"Great. So, Lily, would you care to go for a walk with me?"

"I don't know, I..." Lily frowned. This boy after all was the most arrogant toerag in her year, at least she thought so until this morning. Could her perception of him be so far off?

"Come on, it will be fun. Or at least a lot quieter," he finished with a smile. Lily decided he had a very nice smile as she looked at him and felt her head nod in agreement.

"Okay, you head for the corridor and I'll meet you there in a minute. I just have to grab a couple of things, and probably less tongues will wag if we aren't seen leaving together."

"Alright," Lily replied, agreeing with him. She watched James slip towards the dorms and then made her way to the supper table. She loaded up a plate, grabbed a bottle of drink and walked towards the hole in the wall. She looked casually behind her to see if she was noticed and Sirius caught her eye. He looked at her, then the stairs when James had recently departed and grinned approvingly at her. Her cheeks felt hot but she couldn't help but respond in kind, then turned and walked out of the entrance and into the empty corridor beyond.

She was leaning against a wall trying to appear casual, debating whether she should just go back from the hole and go to bed, when the Fat Lady painting swung out. Lily frowned when as she realised no one came out. Then she got the fright of her life when James suddenly appeared in front of her.

"Sorry, I should have warned you. I thought it would be best, if no one knew I was taking off with you."

"What is it?" Lily asked, looking at the cloak.

"It's a family heirloom, an invisibility cloak. Fantastic isn't it?" he said with a smile. "Never fails. Oh great, you got some food, I'm famished."

"I only got one drink, you know, just in case someone was watching. Actually Sirius was watching..." she finished with a frown.

"You don't have to be worried about him. He isn't going to say anything to anyone. Trust me!"

"Okay, so where to?"

James pulled out a piece of parchment and used his wand to tap on it. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

Lily watched in awe as lines and shapes appeared on the parchment. "It's Hogwarts, and everyone in it," James explained.

"Wow, that's extraordinary magic James," Lily blushed when she realised what she had said.

"Why thank you Lily, although I can't take all the credit. The other three had a major helping hand in this project. So," he pointed, "here we are. We can head towards the main entrance unnoticed, if we keep an eye on this."

"Okay, lead on..."

They walked along the empty corridors of Hogwarts and with only one stop to let a couple of students make their way past a connecting passage, they reached the entrance without seeing a soul. James took the plate from Lily after stuffing his cloak into the back of his jeans. She only just realised that he had quickly changed out of his uniform and into jeans and a shirt. The shirt seemed to emphasis his muscular chest and arms and she averted her glance before he could notice. He led them away from the Lake, towards the same spot they had sat at today.

"Is this okay?" he asked as they reached the large stones.

"Sure, this is fine."

James sat down and put the plate between them. "Could I have a sip of that drink?"

Lily handed him the bottle, more aware of him than ever before.

"So, did you enjoy the match?"

"Actually I did. What about your arm, I assume it's just bruised?"

James pushed up the sleeve to his shirt. A large black bruise had formed and Lily was a little shocked. "Doesn't it hurt?"

"Yeah, a bit, but it's okay. Actually it doesn't really hurt too much right now."

Lily wasn't sure what he meant by this and looked down at the food plate. She picked up a bread roll to keep her hands busy and her eyes off the boy sitting next to her.

"So Lily," James started, a little nervously perhaps. "I was just wondering and take your time to think before you answer this, but I was just wondering, if perhaps you might like to go to the End of Year Ball with me."

Lily didn't answer straight away. She was surprised at how quickly her heart was racing, how much she wanted to say yes. "Umm, didn't you already ask me?"

"Well yes, but that was last week. That was when you thought I was, '...the most arrogant toerag in the entire school'. At least I think that was what you said. Rather loudly as I recall."

She felt embarrassed as she remembered yelling at him over the breakfast table in the Great Hall. James had been sitting about 2 metres down the table when he yelled out to her to go to the dance with him. She hadn't replied quietly. "Why are you asking me again then, if I have already turned you down?"

"I guess I'm kind of hoping you might have changed your mind about me now? At least a little bit?"

"I don't know James," she felt a shiver of excitement when she used his first name. "We don't actually know each other very well."

"All the more reason to go out with me, on a proper date! You'll see I can actually be a gentleman when I put my mind to it."

Lily felt herself swayed by the idea. She was starting to like this James, the one who was willing to sneak out with her to take a walk, the one who stared at her during a Quidditch match. "Well, okay, but..."

James let out a whoop, "Finally after two years of asking, Lily Evans has consented to go out with me. I think I should call a parade!"

"Hang on, before you get too excited... how about we meet at Hogesmead tomorrow and well we can just hang out, with your friends and Mary. Let's see how it goes and if we have enough in common, then we'll talk about the dance."

"I know we are going to be fine, Lily, but okay, have it your way. We'll hang out tomorrow and take it from there." James beamed at Lily in his excitement and Lily realised she felt pretty excited about it too. "So, are you going to eat that other roll?"

Lily laughed a little breathlessly, "It's all yours."

James and Lily talked until it started to get cold, playing twenty questions as Lily put it, each finding out more about the other, and each liking what they heard. They walked back to the school slowly before James pulled out the map and plotted their way back to the dorm.

When they got to the last corridor James suddenly stopped and Lily turned to find out what was wrong. "Lily, just one last thing before tonight ends?" James asked. Lily looked him quizzically.

He stepped closer and Lily's breathing increased as she felt adrenaline running through her veins. She didn't step back, just waited and watched as James slowly bend down, giving her time to move away, until his lips settled on hers. It was a soft kiss with no demands. Lily thought she had never felt anything sweeter. He lifted his head slightly so he could look into her eyes. He smiled and she smiled back.

"So tomorrow should we meet at Hogesmead, or should we all go from here?" James asked a little huskily.

"Let's meet in front of the Lolly Shop at midday. It's Mary's favourite."

"Okay, well then, until tomorrow. I'll have to get under the cloak again and I'll follow you through the hole."

"Okay. Well then, see you tomorrow."

Lily watched as James threw the cloak over himself and disappeared. She walked to the portrait, aware that he was behind her and said "Quidditch Cup". The painting swung back and she stepped through the hole. She heard some movement behind her and then felt a soft touch on her back.

She looked around the Common Room and noticed that there were still some students sitting up talking but didn't feel like joining them. She turned and walked up the stairs to her room, conscious of James somewhere under the cloak. She looked around as she got the door. She didn't see anything and wondered if he was still there. She opened the door and slipped in, her mind full of the conversation she and James had just had and of what might happen tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – Sweets and Walks**

James snuck back into his dorm but didn't get very far. "So Prongs, you are back and unscathed! Come on, fill us in," Sirius said, lying back on his bed.

"Not only unscathed but with a date tomorrow - and possibly to the ball as well!"

"No way!"

"So tomorrow, what's the plan?" asked Remus.

"Well we, as in all of us, will meet Lily and Mary at the Sweet Shop in Hogesmead tomorrow. Apparently if things go well, I can then push the dance date thing with her. So you are both to be on your best behaviour tomorrow!"

"I'm hurt Prongs," said Sirius in a falsely injured tone. "We are always on our best behaviour."

James threw him a glance and raised an eyebrow. "We are always into mischief and are never on our best behaviour unless it is absolutely necessary."

"He's right there, Padfoot. We are somewhat notorious pranksters. Not sure why?" joked Remus.

"Well no pranks tomorrow!"

"Relax, James, we aren't going to blow this for you. Are we?" Remus said as he looked at Sirius.

"Of course not Prongs. We are one hundred percent behind you. And just think Moony, you'll get the chance to talk to Mary as well, so that's a bonus." Remus glowered in Sirius' direction.

"So did you kiss her yet?" Sirius finished jokingly.

James didn't say anything and Sirius sat up quickly, "What, you kissed her and you are still alive?" James blushed a little and nodded. "Well, well... it seems that Lily Evans has the hots for James Potter!"

James grabbed his pyjamas from under the pillow and turned to his friends, pointing at them both. "Just remember - best behaviour tomorrow or you will have me to deal with!"

Sirius just laughed and turned off the lights, "Sweet dreams Prongs!"

* * *

Lily woke early and couldn't go back to sleep. Her mind was whirling with thoughts of last night. James' favourite colour was red, favourite food was steak and kidney pie, favourite class was Defence Against the Dark Arts... In the end she got out of bed and headed for an early shower just to give herself something else to think about.

Fortunately Mary was an early riser and since Lily hadn't caught up with her last night and she was dying to tell her friend about her evening and the Hogesmead meeting set up for today.

Mary demanded details as the two girls walked into the Great Hall for breakfast. There were only a handful of students in the hall that early, so the girls grabbed a plate of food from the buffet set up near the teachers table and took their seats at the Gryffindor table. "So you've forgiven James now for all the pranks and you don't think he is the biggest toerag anymore?"

Lily felt her face warm, "Actually I think I like him. A fair bit really." She hadn't told Mary about the kiss, deciding to keep that a secret for now.

"So we are going to meet James and his friends at Hogesmead today and if it goes well you will go to the ball with him."

"That's kind of what I said last night. Oh no, what am I going to wear? I only have last year's dress; I didn't bother getting another because I didn't think I would be going."

"I thought you would have gone with Snape?"

"Well, I guess the thought did cross my mind, but last year's dress would have done, it wouldn't have been a real date. But I need a new one if I am going to go with James!"

Lily started to panic at the thought of the dance. Everyone would stare at them. It wasn't hidden knowledge what she thought, had thought she amended, of James Potter. What would everyone think if she turned up with him? She started to feel a little sick at the idea. "Maybe we shouldn't go today. Maybe you should go and cancel for me. Tell him I am sick or something. I actually think I am coming down with something." She held her stomach tightly.

"Lily, don't be ridiculous. You just told me you had a great time last night. Why wouldn't you want to see him again? He is fun, obviously has a great sense of humour, he's cute and he's smart, almost as smart as you," Mary grinned at her friend.

"But everyone is going to stare and make comments if I am suddenly seen with him!"

"Tosh, who cares what other people think! You only have to worry about what you think and I for one, think it's fantastic!"

Lily sighed and chewed on her lip. "Okay, your right. I didn't care what you and everyone else said about me being friends with Severus, so I guess I shouldn't care about what everyone thinks about me talking to James."

"That's the spirit. Now it's still early but I want to return some books to the library, so come on, let's do that, then we can spend some time getting ready for today."

"Okay," replied Lily who felt a little ill. "I'm right behind you."

As the two friends left for Hogesmead, Lily realised she still felt very nervous. Last night it had been late, no one knew that they were going to be together. Today it was daylight and everyone would notice. At least Mary and Lily were meeting up with all the boys, it would make it a little less obvious to the other students who might see them.

The walked there in record time, Mary puffing behind Lily who was driven on by her nervous energy.

"Gosh Lily, slow down. These shoes aren't made for walking!" Mary was wearing a very pretty skirt red skirt with a peasant style black top. Her shoes were more for decoration Lily decided as she glanced down at them. Lily was dressed in her favourite jeans and a pretty green top Mary had lent her. She had worn practical footwear for the walk.

"Sorry about that."

"Well we are early, should we go into the Sweet shop and do some shopping first?"

"Sure," replied Lily, although she was sure she couldn't stomach any sweets right now.

She followed her friend in and browsed the shelves blindly, not really paying any attention to what was around her. She walked to the front of the shop and looked out the window. She saw James, Sirius and Remus walking towards the store and felt her heart jump at the sight of him. She swallowed and walked out, pasting a smile on her face.

"Hi Lily," James called out. "Where's Mary?"

"Just inside, making some purchases. Where's Peter?"

"Studying for his Divination Exam tomorrow," James replied.

"We don't take Divination - such a loopy subject," Sirius finished with a shake of his head.

Lily nodded, "Wasn't my favourite either."

"So umm, I have to get a few things from the shop," Remus said. "Didn't you say you wanted some chocolate frogs Sirius?"

Sirius frowned, "No, I did... Oh yes," he suddenly grinned, "come to think of it, I did mention the frogs on the way here. Let's go Remus."

They walked into the shop leaving Lily standing outside with James. He shook his head, "Subtle, aren't they?"

Lily giggled and nodded. "I am sure Mary is doing circuits of the store to make sure she leaves me time to talk to you."

"We could just abandon them to their own devices, you know. Take a walk to the Shrieking Shack perhaps?"

"I don't know. I don't think we shouldn't abandon Mary to Sirius and Remus. Goodness knows what Sirius will try."

James laughed and Lily realised how nice the sound was. "Actually I think Remus has a bit of a crush on Mary so I am sure she will be safe from Sirius' charms."

"Well I need some lunch anyway," she said to avoid the issue.

"Okay, we'll get some as soon as the others have their sweet fix."

"So umm, did you sleep well?" Lily asked James while she concentrated on his shoes. She suddenly felt nervous around him. Perhaps it was just the thought of him in bed that did it.

"Yes, thanks. How about you?"

"Well, okay I guess. Woke up too early this morning," she finished in a bit of a mumble. Didn't want to tell him_ he_ was the reason she couldn't go back to sleep.

James looked down as well, Lily thought perhaps he was as nervous as she was. "So what's your favourite type of dancing?" he then asked, leading on from their questions the previous night.

"Um, I like ballet, not that I can do it, but I like to watch. I'm not the most coordinated dancer in the world." She felt herself blush at the confession; maybe he wouldn't want to take her to the dance if he thought she was that uncoordinated.

"I am sure if you danced with me, you would be fine. My mum made me take dance lessons at a nearby Muggle dance studio before I came to Hogwarts. Embarrassing to have to confess, but I am glad she made me now."

Lily liked the sound of Mrs Potter, she must be an interesting woman to insist that her ten year old son take dancing lessons. "So what's your favourite dance style then?"

"I learnt the basics for the good old waltz and a bit of Latin. Fortunately Hogwarts don't offer it as a subject or I am sure my mum would have made me continue."

Lily giggled again as she realised she was very keen to see James dance. She couldn't remember paying any attention to him at the school dance the year before, but of course she had made it her business to take as little notice of him as possible then.

"If you like, we could practice a bit before next week?" James teased. "With my cloak and map I am sure we could find an appropriately hidden spot."

Lily was aware of her heart beat increasing in speed at the thought of dancing close to James. She was very happy when Mary, followed by Sirius and Remus, saved her from answering as they exited the sweet shop, bags in hand.

"Lily said she is hungry and ready for lunch, so you all keen to get a bite now?"

Lily was aware of James proprietary tone as Remus responded, "Sure, lunch would be great. Mary, what do you feel like?"

After some discussion they all headed for the local Alehouse and ordered Butterbeers and food, before sitting down at a booth together. James motioning to Lily to slide in first then following her and noticed Remus did the same to Mary. Lily knew Mary thought Remus was sweet, she wasn't sure whether she liked him that way or not – something to ask her night, she thought.

Lily looked around and was certain everyone was staring at her. She wondered if she was just being paranoid, but then she caught the eyes of some of her fellow Gryffindors and noticed their eyes almost hanging out of their heads when they saw her sitting next to James. She knew that she would be explaining the change of heart as soon as she got back to the dorms.

Sirius noticed Samantha, one of the Ravenclaw fifth year students coming through the entrance as they sat down and called her over to join them. Sirius had flirted with pretty much all the girls in their year, but Lily couldn't recall seeing Sam and Sirius together before. Sam seemed happy enough to join them however, after a quick chat to her friends.

So Lily sat and listened to the three boys recount some of their most notorious pranks while being hyper aware of James sitting close to her. She could practically feel the body heat coming from him and felt almost giddy, something she definitely hadn't experienced with any other boy.

"Do you remember James, when you used the Map to get away from Professor Giles a few weeks ago?" Sirius turned to the girls and said, "Giles was furious because his greenhouse was suddenly filled with noisy parrots and they had woken up the Sleeping Vellanesse Ivy."

"Was that you boys?" Lily exclaimed and shook her head. "I should have guessed!"

"Well, it wasn't actually us," said Sirius. "It was all Prongs here."

"Thanks mate," James muttered with a roll of his eyes. "It's not really as bad as it sounds," he turned to Lily and protested his innocence. "The Ivy would have woken itself up in a day or two. And really, the sound of parrots is lovely."

"One hundred parrots all saying that Giles was a git? Perhaps not," counted Remus with a grin.

"Anyway, Prongs here was almost caught out, he was lucky to be able to duck down a corridor and found somewhere to disappear!"

Mary and Sam laughed along with Lily, but her mind was ticking. Managed to disappear, did he? Probably his cloak, she suspected. Lily wondered how many other pranks they had got away with under that Invisibility Cloak.

She noticed that James was looking at her worriedly - probably wondering if this is going to put her off going to the Ball with him. She realised with a surprise that the prank didn't bother her that much; she actually thought it was pretty funny. She frowned as she wondered how his pranks had gone from being juvenile to funny in just a matter of days.

"Sorry, it was pretty stupid," James said quietly to Lily.

Lily grinned at him and shrugged her shoulders, "I actually thought it was quite a funny story. I would have liked to see the Head of Herbology racing after you! Although at the time I guess I would have just seen it as another example of you being the most arrogant toerag in school!"

He looked a little amazed when she said that and then he gave her a grin. Her heart thumped loudly and she looked down, breaking the trance he seemed to cast over her.

Their food came and they all tucked in, relishing their last Hogesmead's meal before the Summer break. James brushed against her arm when he reached for the salt and Lily felt like her arm had been branded. James looked at her with his grey blue eyes and his expression seemed to say that he had felt it too.

When their meals were finished, they paid their account and walked around the town. "So what are you doing for the summer, Lily?" James asked.

"Just hanging around at home for a few weeks, then two weeks at my Grandparents house. They live at Brighton, so hopefully it will be hot so we, my sister and I that is, can swim and sunbake on the beach. Then I am going to Mary's for a couple of weeks after that." Mary's family were all magical and not particularly good with Muggles, so it was a lot easier to go to her place than have Mary to her home, especially when Petunia was around!

"You live reasonably close to Godric's Hollow, don't you Mary?" James asked Lily's friend.

"Yes, just near Sennen Cove - it's a little town on the coast in Cornwall."

"Well, that's great! You girls can come and visit and vice versa. Sirius will be staying with me for the summer and Remus is going to come and stay for a week or so, so this will be perfect! We can easily make the trip by broomstick," James paused when he saw Lily's less than thrilled expression, "or by the flu network!" he finished hastily.

Mary nodded her head enthusiastically, "Sounds great. The beach is beautiful in summer and even if the weather is no good for swimming, it is still great to walk on the beach and there are lots of spots for picnics too!"

Lily liked the sound of the idea, especially the fact that James wanted to see her this summer. "Remus, you'll have to work out the best time to come over," James told his friend. Lily thought she caught a significant look between the two of them but decided she must have imagined it.

"Sure, I can send an owl to my parents and check," he said with a nod to his friends.

"Great, well that's settled then!"

The five Gryffindors and one Ravenclaw finally wandered back on the path to school after they had seen all that Hogesmead had to offer. Mary, Remus, Sirius and Sam, now with their arms around each other walked on, but James held back and Lily kept pace with him. Soon the other four were a fair way ahead but Lily didn't mind. She was enjoying the silent company James was providing. She was just about to ask James about his parents when she felt him hand slip into hers.

His hand felt a little rough but gentle, the roughness probably from flying his broomstick around the Quidditch ground. He gently squeezed her hand when she wrapped hers around his and she felt contented as never before.

"So, did I do okay?"

"Sorry, what?"

"Well you said if today went okay we could talk about you being my date for the dance, remember?"

"Oh, right." She paused, not because she was thinking of saying no, but because he deserved to be on tenderhooks for a change.

He stopped and pulled her to a stop beside him. "Don't tell me I failed today's test?"

"No," she smiled, "actually you kind of passed it with flying colours."

His face lit up with a happy smile and Lily was thrilled she was the reason for that smile. "So you'll be my dancing party for the night?"

She laughed, "Yes, I will be your uncoordinated dance partner."

"Don't worry; you will look like a ballerina on my arm!"She laughed at the unrealistic picture, but secretly enjoyed the thought of dancing with him.

"Lily, I want to ask you something else," he said, looking serious.

"What?"

"I wanted to ask if you'll hex me if I kiss you again, right now?"

"Umm, well I don't have my wand handy."

James smiled at her and put his arms around her to draw her in close and then bent down and kissed her. The kiss was as sweet as yesterday but this time it went for longer and felt even better. She rose up on her tippy-toes and lifted her arms around his neck. He took this as a sign to pull her closer and deepened the kiss and Lily felt lightheaded.

They broke it off and Lily dropped her arms slowly. "I am very happy right now, Lily," James said a little breathlessly.

She smiled a little shyly, "Me too."

"Oi Prongs, hurry up," Sirius' called out. James sighed and looked down the path towards his friends.

"I am going to give him full body hives," he swore. Sirius wore a huge grin and laughed at the two of them.

"You really are going to have to explain the nickname you know," Lily said, feeling a little flushed as they started to follow the others.

"It's a story for another day, long and complicated," James said as he put his arm around her and pulled her under his shoulder. Lily wrapped her arm around his back and decided she could wait for that day.


End file.
